If Looks Could Kill
by Roxette Halliwell
Summary: AU, mostly Phoebe and Cole, Phoebe is a hit woman and she falls in love with one of her missions. Guess who, Cole! Chapter 3 and 4 really up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, or Andy. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
A young woman with light brown hair wearing, leather pants and a black tank top walked down a hallway to a room where she met a young man with blonde hair and a woman with dark brown hair standing in the room.  
  
Man: Hello, I'm Leo Wyatt and this is my wife, Piper Wyatt.  
  
Piper: Hello.  
  
Woman: Hi.  
  
Leo: Have a seat Miss Halliwell.  
  
The young woman had a seat in a chair while the young couple sat down as well.  
  
Piper: Would you like something to drink?  
  
Woman: Uh, I'm here for work...not for a social call...  
  
The woman hastily said.  
  
Leo: Well, what should I call you?  
  
Woman: Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
The man cleared his throat.  
  
Leo: Well, I called you here today-  
  
Phoebe: 'Cause you want me to kill someone?  
  
Leo: Uh yes.  
  
Phoebe: Well then who is it?  
  
Piper: His name is Cole. Cole Turner.  
  
Piper slid a picture of a man with black hair toward her. Phoebe took it graciously.  
  
Phoebe: If you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to kill him?   
  
Leo: Well...  
  
Piper: He works with my husband...and well he recently...has just threatened my husband saying he was going to kill him...so we just thought it would be best...if he should...well ya know...go.  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...  
  
Leo: And I just don't like him, a lot...  
  
Phoebe slid into her seat.  
  
Phoebe: Well...I can do the job...if I get paid the right amount of money...  
  
Piper: How much are you talking about?  
  
Phoebe: Well...it depends...  
  
She shifted in her seat.  
  
Phoebe: Do you want him dead? Or very badly injured?  
  
The couple looked at each other.  
  
Piper and Leo: Dead.  
  
They nodded and looked at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Okay then...  
  
Leo: We would prefer it to be quick and painful.  
  
Piper chuckled.  
  
Phoebe: Fine.  
  
Piper: How long is it going to take?  
  
Phoebe looked at the picture.  
  
Phoebe: Well...in order for my plan to work...the earliest, a month, latest...four months. Maybe even a year.  
  
Piper: A YEAR?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...it depends if he falls for it...  
  
Leo leaned forward.  
  
Leo: What is your plan exactly?  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: To seduce him...marry him...then kill him when he least expects it.  
  
Piper: Why can't you do it sooner?  
  
Leo: Piper, hunny, calm down.  
  
Phoebe: I need to get close to him. That's my style.  
  
Piper: Well, I don't like your plan, Phoebe. I have a much better plan...one that doesn't take that long.  
  
Phoebe: Well I don't give a damn about your plan...I don't get orders...I'm my own boss.  
  
Piper: Well excuse me, Miss Bitch, but were the ones paying you so we would expect you to follow our orders!  
  
Phoebe stood up and looked into her eyes.  
  
Phoebe: Screw you...you give me orders then I'm out.  
  
Leo: Piper...just let her do her job...  
  
Piper calmed down.  
  
Piper: Fine.  
  
Phoebe: Now that's better. Now do you know where I could bump into him some how?  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Cole Turner walked down to his office when his secretary stopped him.  
  
Secretary: Mister Turner, your wife called.   
  
Cole: Oh okay, thanks Janine.  
  
Cole flashed her a smile then walked into his office and sat down and called his wife. At the Turner's home, Prue Turner was kissing a mystery man when the phone rang.  
  
Prue: Hold on Andy.  
  
They broke the kiss. Prue picked up the phone.  
  
Prue: Hello?  
  
Cole: Hey sweetie.  
  
Prue: Oh hey Cole...  
  
She motioned Andy to sit down.  
  
Cole: Whatcha doin'?   
  
Prue: Oh just doing some work...you?  
  
Cole: What kind of work?  
  
Prue: Oh...uh...just finishing up some work on this art piece.  
  
She smiled at Andy.  
  
Cole: Oh well I just got back from lunch. I was thinking about you...  
  
Prue: Oh...I see...well I have to go...  
  
Cole: What why? You called me to talk to me...  
  
Prue: Oh well I need to finish up this piece...then I'm going out to lunch with some friends.  
  
Cole: Oh then I'll see you at home later.  
  
Prue: Bye baby.  
  
Cole: I love you.  
  
Prue: Me too.  
  
She hung up the phone and motioned Andy toward her. At Cole's office, Cole sat down and took a glance at a picture of him and Prue at the beach. He smiled.  
  
Cole: God I love that woman.  
  
I know I'm cruel for making Prue and Cole together...I just think they would probably make a pretty cute couple if Phoebe and Cole never got together...should I continue?  
  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	2. One Hurt Secretary and The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, or Andy. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
Sorry for such the long wait, I've been really busy! I'm soooo sorry...please forgive me readers!  
  
Later that night, Cole walked out of his office and locked the door.  
  
Cole: Good night Janine.  
  
Janine: Good night Mister Turner...I'll be out of here as soon as I can.  
  
Cole nodded and walked out the door. Janine started cleaning up her desk when she decided to walk into Cole's office. She whispered to herself.  
  
Janine: God he is so hot! I hate his wife...she can rot in hell as long as I care...I wanna be his wife...sooooooo bad.  
  
Just then a woman with black hair came up the elevator to Cole's floor wearing a dark cape. She walked toward the office where she saw Janine sitting in Cole's chair.  
  
Janine: Excuse me? Can I help you?  
  
Woman: Uh yes...I was just wondering where is Mister Turner?  
  
Janine cleared her throat.  
  
Janine: Uh he just left and who might you be?  
  
Woman: The last person you'll ever see.  
  
The black haired woman ran up to Janine and pulled out a gun.  
  
Janine: NO! HELP!  
  
Janine screamed as the mystery woman shot her. Janine fell to the floor bleeding as the mystery woman took off her wig and laughed. Phoebe smiled pleased with what she had done.   
  
§~*~*~§  
  
The next day, Cole walked into the third floor where he saw yellow police tape around his office. He rushed up to an officer.  
  
Cole: What happened?  
  
Officer: Someone was shot here last night...in your office luckily she's still alive.  
  
Cole: Wha...? Who?  
  
The officer looked at the paper he was holding.  
  
Officer: Janine Marshals...do you know her?  
  
Cole: Yes, she's my secretary...  
  
Officer: Well maybe you can help us solve the case...she said she remembers who shot her.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
Officer: All right...well, she has black hair...ice blue eyes...wore a blue tank top and... jeans...does it ring a bell?  
  
Cole's eyes widened. Just then another officer walked toward the officer Cole was talking to.  
  
Officer #2: Sir, we have found the culprit...Prudence Warren-Turner.  
  
The officer turned toward Cole.  
  
Officer: Is this your wife?  
  
Cole was going to lie but instead he nodded.  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
A few days later. Phoebe walked toward the bus stop where she spotted Cole. She calmed herself and sat next to him. Phoebe smiled and sat there.  
  
Phoebe: Hi, I was just wondering is this the bus to San Francisco Plaza?  
  
Cole: Uh yeah.  
  
Cole looked at her and couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was beautiful in every single way.  
  
Cole: So what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a dump like San Francisco.  
  
Phoebe blushed.  
  
Phoebe: Well I'm here for a job interview as a secretary for a law firm.  
  
Cole: Oh really? What law firm?  
  
Phoebe: Jackson and Hyde.  
  
Cole: Really, that's where I work!  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
Cole: What lawyer?  
  
Phoebe: Uh, Cole Turner.  
  
Cole grinned.  
  
Cole: Well that's me.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, really?  
  
Cole nodded. A bus pulled up.  
  
Cole: Um, would you like to have lunch with me....uh...I never got your name.  
  
Phoebe: Its Phoebe...Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Cole: Okay would you like to have lunch with me, Phoebe Halliwell?  
  
Phoebe: Sure.  
  
She smiled as they chatted as they got on the bus.  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
A half an hour later, Phoebe and Cole were laughing as they walked toward his office. Just then Prue stood in front of them.  
  
Cole: Prue...  
  
Prue: Hi.   
  
She smiled.  
  
Cole: What...what are you doing here? I thought you had to get to the courthouse.  
  
Prue looked at her watch.  
  
Prue: Not until three. We were supposed to have lunch but I didn't know where you were.  
  
Cole: Oh sorry hunny, I had lunch with Phoebe. Phoebe this is Prue. Prue this is Phoebe.  
  
Prue: Hi.  
  
Phoebe: Hey.  
  
She waved and stuck out her hand. Prue shook it.  
  
Prue: I see...and you are? How do you two know each other.  
  
Cole: Uh...she's trying out for the secretary job since Janine was injured.  
  
Prue: And for some reason I'm the number one suspect.  
  
She chuckled and smiled.  
  
Prue: Well I really should be going. Bye sweetie see you at home. Nice meeting you Phoebe.  
  
She smiled again and kissed Cole goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
Phoebe: So who was that?  
  
Cole: Uh...my wife.  
  
Cole avoided her eyes as he walked into his office. Phoebe followed him.  
  
Phoebe: Don't you want me to give you my resume?  
  
Cole: No that's okay...your hired.  
  
Phoebe: Oh thank you so much Mister Turner!  
  
She smiled and walked out the door. Cole looked at a picture of him and Prue on the beach and just shook his head.  
  
Cole: Turner, keep yourself together...don't cheat on your damn wife!  
  
So how was that? TBC? Well I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time I just moved and had to wait till my damn phone got hooked up!  
  
~*LIZZIE*~ 


	3. A Cheating Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, or Andy. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
A few hours later, Phoebe walked into Cole's office carrying a file.  
  
Phoebe: Mister Michaels brung this down, Mister Turner.  
  
Cole: Uh thank you Phoebe.  
  
Cole took the file and looked through it as Phoebe walked out of his office. He glanced up at her and looked at her butt for a few minutes then took his mind back to his work.  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
The next day, Phoebe walked into Cole's office.  
  
Phoebe: Mister Turner? I have something for you.  
  
Phoebe pulled out a present behind her back.  
  
Cole: Uh thank you Phoebe...you really didn't have to.  
  
Phoebe: I know I didn't but I wanted to...it's a thank you for hiring me.  
  
She smiled and handed the present over. Cole smiled and opened it.   
  
Cole: What is this?  
  
Phoebe: Oh it's a tarot deck and a banzai plant. The plant supposed to give you good luck and the tarot cards are for the hell of it.  
  
He smiled. Phoebe smiled again then shut the door to leave Cole alone. Cole chuckled then pulled the tarot deck out. He had used these before, Prue has a couple of decks.  
  
Cole: What do the Turners have in store for?  
  
Cole smiled as he put down three separate decks and flipped the top card from the first deck.  
  
Cole: Ah the lovers.  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
Cole: The Devil upside down...evil fatality...oh...what's the next card?  
  
Cole pulled the next card up and was shocked to find Death.  
  
Phoebe: You don't truly believe those do you?  
  
Cole looked up and saw Phoebe leaning against the doorway.  
  
Cole: No...no.  
  
Phoebe: Oh that's good...  
  
Cole shuffled the deck again and just sat the deck inside a drawer in his desk.  
  
Phoebe: Do you wanna have dinner tomorrow night? Just as friends...nothing else.  
  
Cole: Why do you want me to come?  
  
Phoebe: 'Cause I have two tickets to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.  
  
Cole: Oh sure.  
  
Phoebe smiled then walked out. She leaned up against the door outside.  
  
Phoebe: Now to get rid of that stupid whore he's with...  
  
Phoebe opened up her cell phone and called a number.  
  
Phoebe: May I speak to Mister or Missus Wyatt please.  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
A few hours later, Phoebe walked to the Wyatts' manor. She rung the doorbell and a little girl with black hair came out.  
  
Phoebe: Hi is your mommy or daddy home?  
  
Little Girl: Yes! Umm, are you Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Uh huh.  
  
Little Girl: My mommy and daddy are in the kitchens. I'm Paige!  
  
Phoebe: Hi Paige, I like your necklace, its really pretty.  
  
Paige: Thank yous. Your vewy pewetty too.  
  
Phoebe smiled as Paige showed her to Mister and Missus Wyatt. Paige climbed up on Piper's lap.  
  
Phoebe: Hey there, I think that Cole's wife is cheating on him...  
  
Leo: How do you know if she's cheating on Mister Turner?  
  
Phoebe: I have to catch her cheating first...I'll stop by the house today and see if she's a cheater then...all we have to do is leave an unsuspecting threat at the Turner's home...  
  
Piper: I like that plan...do you need anything to hide or anything?  
  
Phoebe shook her head.  
  
Phoebe: I have everything planned out...  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
Later that night, Phoebe was at work. Cole walked out.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, you can leave early tonight...I have to finish some things tonight.  
  
Phoebe: What about this Missus?  
  
Cole: She's going to be with some friends tonight.  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Well don't overwork yourself.  
  
Phoebe nodded then headed out the door. In Cole's office, he shook her head.  
  
Cole: Damn she look's good...I mean...  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
At the Turner's house, Phoebe was well dressed in black and was hidden in the bushes watching Prue's every move. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Prue went to get it. When she came back it was with, a mystery man.   
  
Phoebe's thoughts: Who the hell is that?  
  
After having dinner, the couple sat on the couch and started making out.  
  
Phoebe: Oh this is good...  
  
Phoebe snatched some pictures of this scene and soon the couple moved into the bedroom.  
  
Phoebe: Oooh, man is he going to be pissed...  
  
Phoebe, pleased with her self, left and went to get the pictures developed. A few hours later, the mystery man left the home of the Turners and later Cole came home.  
  
TBC? Don't worry Cole and Phoebe will start falling in love soon! Please review!  
  
~*Roxette Halliwell*~ 


	4. A Pregnancy and Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, or Andy. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
The next morning, Cole awoke and went to go get the paper, wrapped around the paper was a letter and pictures.   
  
Cole: What the...?  
  
He stared at the pictures noticing that the pictures had Prue and Andy, his co-worker.   
  
Cole: Oh my god...PRUE?!  
  
Prue walked out wearing a black robe.  
  
Prue: Yeah baby?  
  
Prue walked behind Cole and kissed him on his neck.  
  
Cole: What the hell is this?  
  
Cole showed her the pictures. Prue's mouth dropped and a tear fell down her face. She backed up and fell to the ground.  
  
Prue: Oh my god...I'm sooo sorry Cole...I didn't know how to tell you...I'm...I'm...I'm in love with Andy...  
  
Cole was pissed, he looked at the ground he rolled his tongue in his mouth.   
  
Cole: I gave you everything Prue...every freaking thing that you wanted...get out...  
  
Prue: What?  
  
Prue was crying harder.  
  
Cole: Get out of my house!  
  
Prue was stunned.  
  
Prue: No Cole...I need to tell you something...  
  
Cole looked at her.  
  
Prue: I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is yet...its either you or Andy's...and I'm going to have to wait a long time to know that answer...  
  
Cole: Great, Prue...you messed everything up...  
  
Prue became angry.  
  
Prue: I messed everything up?! Your probably screwing that secretary like you were with Janine!  
  
Cole: I was not screwing Janine! Janine had a thing for me and tried hitting on me and I told her that I was in love with Phoebe!  
  
Prue's mouth dropped. Cole suddenly realized his mistake.  
  
Cole: I mean...Prue...yeah Prue.  
  
Prue backed away.  
  
Prue: Your in love with your secretary?!  
  
Cole: No...no I was just thinking about her naked-I mean I was just thinking about her! Damn it! Prue, please listen to me...I never screwed her in my entire time she's been working for me!  
  
Prue: Sure, and I'm not pregnant.  
  
Prue walked back inside and got dressed. She came outside a few minutes later, dressed with some suitcases.  
  
Prue: I'm going to Andy's. I'm not staying here.  
  
Cole: Fine, go ahead...I might as well go get Phoebe and do it with her in our house...in our bed.  
  
Prue glared at him and got in her car. After she drove away, Cole went inside and sat at the kitchen table thinking.  
  
Cole's thoughts: Am I really in love with Phoebe? I got to find out at dinner tonight.  
  
Cole went into his bedroom and got dressed. When he walked out, he spotted a picture of him and Prue. He smashed it with his hand.  
  
§~*~*~§   
  
Later that day, Phoebe was on the phone, taking some of Cole's calls when he walked out. Phoebe put down the phone and looked at him.  
  
Phoebe: Okay what's wrong? You've been gloomier than usually.   
  
Cole looked at the ground.  
  
Cole: If I tell you, you can't tell any of your secretary friends.  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
Phoebe: I promise.  
  
Cole: Well...Prue...my wife...she told that she's been cheating on me with one of my co-workers...and one of my very good friends.  
  
Phoebe looked at him sympathetically.  
  
Phoebe: Cole, this happen with me too...my ex-husband, Jason he...well he...cheated on me also...with my best friend Gillian...now were not best friends...but the thing is she didn't tell me...I walked in and saw the whole thing...  
  
Phoebe looked down. Cole picked up her chin with his hand, then softly he kissed her. After they were finished kissing, Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Is this right?  
  
Cole: No, its wrong in so many ways...but it feels so good.  
  
Phoebe: Same here...  
  
She smiled.  
  
Phoebe: We should really stop...your wife would kill me...  
  
She laughed.  
  
Cole: Yeah...lets just keep our relationship professional...  
  
Phoebe smiled and Cole walked back into his office and sighed.  
  
Cole: Damn it...  
  
TBC? Yes I know...you all want Pheebs and Cole together not apart but they will soon...  
  
~*ROXETTE HALLIWELL*~ 


End file.
